vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vore
Vore is a giant pickle wearing the face of Nicholas Cage. He may look slimy and icky on the outside but inside he glows with a wondrous personality and a talent for imagining stories and turning tears of sadness into tears of joy. He is skilled at improvised roleplay and is known for his ability of inventing and creating immersive and hilarious situations, from contradicting himself to breaking expectations. Once every blue moon he tends to visit the lobbies hosted by Roflgator spreading both joy and terror to everyone there. History and Lore Beginnings and dating game As a friend of Nuts in early 2018, who at the time was dating Chipz, Vore would eventually join her and become a regular patron of The Great Pug. There he was introduced to the manager Roflgator. At first the pickle was mostly known for his wheezing laugh and silly fart jokes but after getting to know people he was quickly introduced to the dating game and was paired with different people. On Feb 3rd Vore together with the help of Roflgator went looking for dates and ended up marrying Townie, a guy with flaming hair. The ceremony was performed by GreatKhanHD. Later the next day Vore claimed Townie was unfaithful to him and stated that he will only date women from now on. He went on a date with Nanoade which did not turn out so well. He was eventually confronted by her father Chipz who did not approve of him or his day job, working as a pickle prostitute. Rob tried to pair him with Ayytrox on Feb 7th, 2018 but that attempt was especially short lived and ended with him threatening to send someone to kill her. He valiantly claimed that he doesn't kill women, he gets someone to do it for him. He tried to convince GreatKhanHD to kill her but failed. He was paired with Kyana once when the RP group changed characters to become Vores adopted family of various foodstuffs. He told her a emotional story of how he came from a different planet with only the memories of his dead friends and family looking for a loving partner. She unfortunately ditched him after he told her his life story. Another pairing was with a woman named Alyssu. Unfortunately his date with Alyssu did not go so well and matters turned against him when Alyssu kissed Nuts instead. Both Vore and Chipz ended up getting 'cucked' together with both their women making out right in front of them. Going through the difficult time together he and Chipz bonded and turned their previous grievances around. After retrying with Alyssu he would end up being 'cucked' again by Vince instead. The blue smurf charming the girl away from him too. Fulvore - Robot Vore 2.0 Vore reinvented himself by upgrading to a terminator style killer robot referring to himself as Fulvore on Feb 6th. After watching 'Rob' Roflgator obediently follow the commands from the dominant Jessica (Chipz female alter ego) on Feb 7th he brought Rob to a Mortal Combat map and upgraded him as well, also changing his avatar into a killer robot. After this event Roflgator changed and became more of an evil character. to a Killer Robot]] Robot Vore once admitted to Kimple that he had a crush on her on Feb 8th. Returning after a long absence Vore returned to visit Roflgator and his friend in The Gator Bar on July 17th, 2018 and told a moving story explaining his absence. It involved populating Mars with his wife and three sons Bitch, Stitch and Litch. Since Rob moved to The Golden Gator he has occasionally made short appearances. He is the narrator in the movie Mushy Apples which premiered on Aug 20th, 2018. Conspiracy in Bricktown involvement |thumb]] Since his return he once a blue moon visits the lobbies hosted by Roflgator creating silly interactions out of any situation. He was involved in a soda pop conflict causing discourse with the true rulers of Bricktown known as The Illuminati. Standing his ground he revealed a shared past with Cranberry, the alien head of the secret organization. Cranberry was apparently involved in the kidnapping of Vore's sister who remains in captivity to this day. The fish-head had tried to get her to stick a knife in Vores back but she resisted. His plan was that he would use his strategy of not knowing who he is himself to confuse him in return. Archived Video: Vore and Cranberry share a past (portrayed by MorphTM)|thumb]] Vorespawn spreading He seduced and had a fling with Sipp spawning multiple offspring that ended up terrorising Bricktown. Being a peculiar parent he also aided in them being put down for the greater good, according to him they had been terrorising and "fucking people". When his offspring learned that they were about to get culled they retreated and hid in the sewers. Some were exterminated by using poison others were hunted down and shot. Capo the sewer monster assisted in rescuing Vore when one of his spawn turned on him, he came to his rescue by biting off its head. Since his rescue he took a liking to Capo. On May 6th, 2019 he retold the story of how he had ditched his previous family. He explained that their house had burned down mysteriously and how he had taken the divorce money. Retelling how how wife was in heaven now she would always be able to watch over him. Although using the term "heaven" he claimed that she was not dead. Archived Video: Vore tells about his family .]] Pickle Procreation On Aug 13, 2019 Vore introduced his girlfriend / daughter / wife / son Soleils to the other patrons of The Royal Gator. He together with her attempted to explain pickle procreation but it just ended up being a confusing (but hilarious) mess that made no sense at all. Highlight: Vore's girlfriend / daughter / son uh... who knows As well as introducing his girlfriend he took a commanding and somewhat controversial approach in attempting to improve The Royal Gator. He tried to get various employees at the bar to sell their bodies, confronted UzuriMia among others and told her too sell herself for the good of the bar. Trivia *Vore is a friend of Nuts since before they started playing VRChat together. *The name 'Fulvore' is inspired by the character Fulgore from the fighting game Killer Instinct. *The music Vore played when upgrading Roflgator was Type-03 (Fulgore's Theme) from Killer Instinct S1 OST. *The music Vore played being a 'sad pickle' was Bonus Track from Killer Instinct S2 OST. *Another music Vore plays (for example when doing the circle pit at Tanomalous attempted wedding) was Mick Gordon - 11. BFG Division from the game Doom 2016. *Vore was present in the room of The Great Pug when Chipz serenaded Nuts the first time when the historical #nipz romance started. At the time he had a different name and avatar. *Although he has never streamed himself Vore is very liked and dear to many viewers of both Roflgator and StealthRG. *Vore actually met both Chipz and Roflgator using different accounts before he acquired the Pickle persona. Comically he made bad first impressions but this was quickly turned around and he came to be liked and admired for his hilarious personality. *He along with Arcadum is often described as a gods of RP. (Not to be confused with god RP:ers) *When Vore first met Lanfear she dissed him by slowly backing away from him, he felt insulted by this, called her a weakling and yelled profanity. *He tends to breed voraciously and his countless children spread all over the world and beyond, they are referred to as "vorespawn". **His children are all strange and abhorrent, often causing problems wherever they go. **He once claimed to have 3535 children that he left on their own to fend for their own survival, of whom only 241 survived. **Similarly to how the legend goes of how Spartans threw their babies of a mountain to only allow the strongest to survive. **Out-of-character many from the RP group join in portraying his "vorespawn". *He's from Serbia IRL making the timezone that Roflgator and friends in the US typically meet are really bad and in order to attend he has to get up in the middle of the night between 3-4 AM. *Out-of-character he has said that he makes up everything that he says on the spot, fearing only that he probably wont be able to remember what he said previously. Links Social Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Xerukal *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/godofvore Videos and clips *Meeting Rob before acquiring his pickle persona *Meeting Chipz *Highlight - Pickle Sun Love story, scuffed marriage with Townie *MoxiMox meets Vore *A sad pickle got cucked by Vince *Vore gets too immersive in the RP for Tanomalous to handle *Vore wants milk from Pandaboos 'tap' *Both Vore and Chipz gets cucked by their girlfriends *Vore comforts Chipz *Robot Vore upgrades Roflgator to a killer robot *Robot Vore insults Jessica (Chipz female persona) *Fulvore interacting with people *The Plan to kill LeyLey fails as Vore turns on Roflgator part 1 part 2 *Vore confronts Chipz for being a bad father *Vore justifies his day job to Chipz *Robot Vore admits he has a crush on Kimple *Vore's hilarious wheezing laughter another clip *Laughing at Drekwiz hobbit ring Wheezing laugh with Drekwiz *Saving a MonkaTOS story *Vore the foreigner hates non-americans and is American in his heart *Vore sings "Go to sleep" *Vore knows how to please Shrimp *Vore's prayer to the Furry god *Getting it on with Sipp in the back room *Vore's inspiring speech to Fun Camp about overcoming his fear of failure *Meeting and chasing after Lanfear part 2 *Vore and Bagel "talk" it out *Shrimp and Vore fight *Vores offspring appear and cause problems *The Vorespawn take over *Terminating vorespawns *Vore wheezing in on the scene during Necro Nights *Vore offers his "support" when Kitten is sad *Quirks gameshow improv RP: Japanese voice overs *Vore's perfect Borat impression part 1 part 2 Gallery Vore visits The Gator Bar.jpg|Vore returns to visit Roflgator in The Gator Bar Vore tells a story about going to Mars.jpg|Vore tells a story explaining his absence by traveling to Mars Vore likes this.jpg|Vore enjoys the Throne Room in The Lair of Roflgator Vore in the Lair of Roflgator.jpg|"Disgusting..." -Vore Vore asking for help.jpg|Vore asking for help on the toilet Vore asking Bee for help.jpg|Bee hesitates... Vore and the jail in the Lair of Roflgator.jpg|Visiting the Jail Vore and Shrimp.jpg|Rekindling relations with Shrimp Vore and Crake.jpg|Vore and Crake Wooks and Vore.jpg|Wooks and Vore Sorry attempting to hug Vore.jpg|Sorry attempting to hug Vore Fulvore.jpg|A close up of Fulvore Roflgator Aug 2nd 51 Vore and Jor Horror map.jpg|Vore and Jor Rilla when doing horror RP Roflgator Aug 2nd 50 Vore and Jor Horror map.jpg |Vore and Jor Rilla Roflgator Aug 2nd 26 R3dz and Vore.jpg|Meeting Nazu-rin at the Golden Gator Rofl Jan 27th 18 Vore visits after a long absence.jpg|Vore revisisting after a long absence, Roflgator being overjoyed. Rofl Jan 27th 19 Poke and Vore.jpg|Pokelawls and Vore Rofl Jan 27th 20 Vore and Jor.jpg|Vore and his son Jor Rilla Rofl Jan 27th 21 Vore meets Leslie (Kyana).jpg|Meeting Leslie at the 8est store. Rofl Jan 28th 5 Meech Kuri and Vore.jpg|Vore and TheBigMeech meets Kuri. Rofl Jan 28th 12 Fulvore and Java.jpg|Fulvore and Java. Rofl Jan 28th 13 Fulvore and Oxygen Bot (CDMan).jpg|Fulvore and Oxygenbot Rofl Feb 24th 1 Vore as Thanos.jpg|Portraying Thanos Rofl Jan 30th 69 Sipp ERP with Vore.jpg|Procreating with Sipp. Rofl Feb 24th 5 Vore and Sipp.jpg|Gachi time with Sipp Rofl Feb 24th 6 Sipp and Vore.jpg|Gachi time with Sipp Rofl Mar 11th24 Cousin (Kyana) and Vore.jpg|Vore meating Cousin gator Rofl Mar 11th33 Vore and Lexitime riding Jor Rilla.jpg|Vore and Lexitime ride on Jor Rillas shoulders Rofl Mar 17th 36 Vores offspring cause problems.jpg|Vorespawn causing problems again Rofl Mar 17th 37 Vore thanks Capo.jpg|Thanking Capo Rofl 2019 May 6th 3 Mnky dancing for Vore and EspeonFromPluto.jpg|Enjoying a dance from Mnky together with EspeonFromPluto. Rofl 2019 May 6th 22 Vore multiplying (Meech and Sorry).jpg|Vorespawns multiplying... Rofl 2019 May 6th 23 Vore multiplying (Vore Meech and Sorry).jpg||Vorespawns multiplying... Rofl June 9th 2019 33 Vore at Necro Nights.jpg|Vore at Necro Nights Rofl Aug 13th 2019 10 Vore and Kanamishi.jpg|Commanding a mute to make itself useful by selling its body for money. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 35 Soleils and Vore.jpg|Soleils and Vore Rofl Aug 13th 2019 36 Soleils and Vore.jpg|Soleils and Vore Rofl Aug 14th 2019 19 Kitten and Vore.jpg|HelloKitten and Vore Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots Category:Food